demon child
by lord-of-change-tzeentch
Summary: a powerful halfdemon swordsman returns to visit a childhood friend, devilmaycryteentitans crossover. I finally have an original Idea, YAY!
1. the begining

Demon child.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or devil may cry or soul caliber or warhammer or warhammer 40k; if I did this would be a real episode; and I don't own roadrunner united either.

Ok my 1st attempt at a teen titans story, expect a cross over!

Adonis is attacking the city (how come villains always come back after being defeated?) and the teen titans are moving out.

Raven: I really hate this guy.

Adonis: NO ONE CAN OUT MUSCLE ADONIS!

Some guy in one of those suede cloak things that unknown characters always appear in comes out of no where.

: ( does an obnoxious laugh, the kind over confident bad guys do)

Adonis charges unknown

Adonis: BRING IT ON WEAKLING!

: (after batting away Adonis with one finger) you're not even a worthy opponent!

Unknown performs a perfect matrix kick on Adonis. Adonis goes flying through about 12 walls, Adonis' suit falls apart.

: (fades into the shadows.)

Titans: WHO THE HECK WAS THAT!

Raven: who ever he was his voice sounds familiar to me.

Robin: who he is isn't important; we have to track him down. He could easily kill someone with his strength.

Cyborg: Robin's right guys, he just knocked a guy through 12 reinforced concrete walls!

Starfire: when we find him do we ask him to join us?

Beast boy: if we do what happens if he's a bad guy? We can't take that guy on! He'll kick our Butts!

3 days later….

Cyborg: MAIL CALL!

The titans are now on the sofa sorting through the mail, except beast boy who's just watching TV because he is too annoying to have mail. (I really find beast boy annoying)

Everything is normal in the mail except one letter addressed to Raven; she goes to her room to open it.

The letter reads:

Raven

I am the one who appeared in the cloak,

If you wish to know who I am, meet me in warehouse 21 on the west side of town, come alone.

Yours sincerely

An old friend

P.S. I wouldn't mind joining the titans if you come.

Raven: should I tell the other titans about this? No I'll go alone like it says.

At warehouse 21….

Raven walks into the ware house and standing about 40 feet in front of her is the cloaked figure

: I was worrying you wouldn't come.

Raven: who are you?

End of chapter 1

Start of chapter 2

The cloaked figure threw away his cloak, Raven instantly recognized him, his unmistakable blue trench cloak with a fire print lining, his white hair combed back (a lot like robins hair style) and the katana in a blue scabbard

Profile

Name: Virgil Sparda A.K.A the bad guy from devil may cry 3

Age: 16

Height: 5 feet 9 inches

Bio: the son of sparda, the demon that saved man kind from the other demons, being half demon makes him incredibly strong and almost impossible to kill; his IQ is exactly 149792.3965 which makes Steven Hawking look like George Bush (whom I believe to have the brain power of a retarded squirrel)

Past: he lost his mother at a young age, after which he had only a loose grip on sanity. He eventually discovered he had powers, one of which was to travel between dimensions, which is how he met Raven; they were friends up until when Raven left azarath. At which point Virgil also left Azarath but ended up in a different place to her, he then set about tracking her down.

Back to story…

Raven: Virgil! (Hugs Virgil)

Slade appears.

Slade: if this isn't a Kodak moment I don't know what is?

Virgil and Slade square off, Slade draws a quarter staff and Virgil draws his katana. Slade charges Virgil, there's a white flash and slade's been partially dismembered (fancy word for having his arms cut off).

Virgil: Stand down human, you don't stand a chance.

Slade runs off screaming "this isn't over!"

Raven: so, do you want to join the teen titans?

Virgil: that depends, have you got any food?

Later at the tower…

Starfire: where is our friend Raven?

The door opens and standing there are Raven and Virgil.

Starfire: Raven you have returned unharmed!

Virgil steps forward

Robin: is that the guy that beat the living tar out of Adonis?

Virgil: I am, and that was easy compared to the things I usually kill.

BeastBoy: what do you normally kill?

Virgil: well every demon has a clan, I'm the reason trigons clan has only one member.

Robin: you kill demons!

Virgil: not all of them or I'd be on my own killing list.

Starfire: how old are you, where are you from, what's your favorite colour and do you wish to be my friend?

Virgil: 16, the last place I could call home was azarath, blue and ok. And the names Virgil

Starfire: oh glorious new friend. (Uses a bone crushing hug on Virgil)

Virgil: CAN'T BREATHE! **Spine breaking!**

Star lets go of Virgil

Virgil: hugs floor land! Any way I'm here to join you.

BeastBoy: really?

Virgil: yes.

Bb: really?

Virgil: yes.

Bb: really?

Virgil: for the last fucking time yes!

Bb: say it don't spray it!

Alarm goes off.

Robin: slade again.

Chapter3

At scene of crime…

Slade has now got mech arms like that assassin dude from hell boy.

Titans arrive…

Virgil: back for another ass kicking, copper-boy?

Slade: ah for crying out loud, oh come-on fate, throw me a fricken bone here!

Virgil rushes in for the kill, smashes his fist through slade's skin just below his ribcage in the middle, grips a bone, and rips slade's entire skeleton out through the hole in his chest, in one part.

Virgil the snaps the spine where he was holding it.

Beastboy: ooh a reverse skeletal rip, just like on mortal kombat!

Virgil: well that was easy!

All the titans gawked, including raven as she didn't remember him being this strong.

Robin: well this calls for a celebration!

Back at titan's tower……

There's a party going on, everyone's here, titans east, the entire cast of south park, trey, Yoh, Len, morty and Anna from shaman king and various other random people, and ZIM, YOU MUST OBEY ZIM!

Beast boy wheels out a karaoke machine

Virgil: it's nearly Showtime.

Virgil gets out an electric guitar, and a fancy black one with blue flames at that.

Virgil: hey Kevin get over here.

Kevin from o'grady comes out of the crowd

Kevin: what do ya want?

Virgil: can you play bass?

Kevin: yeah, why.

2 minuets later…

Virgil gets up on a small temporary stage.

Virgil: ok, sorry about the CD player being broken, so I improvised and got my guitar.

Virgil: ok, heres one, it's called the end

(Virgil starts opening guitar)

Just when you thought it was over

The sky turned black and we all fell to Earth

Dead in our tracks, we were frozen in fact

Choking to breathe, then came the seas

Wash away impurities, wash away all that couldn't be

Everyone will be washed away

Drowning in the hell that we made

I cannot believe that our end is so near

Standing at the end of our world

Breathing in the chaos behold

None will be found, it's all toppling down

Cities will seethe, none could believe

Wash away impurities, wash away all that couldn't be

Everyone will be washed away

Drowning in the hell that we made

I cannot believe that our end is so near

Save me

Save me from what will end of this world

Save us

Save us from the end, save us from ourselves

Save me

Save me from what will end of** this world!**

Just when you thought it was over

The sky turned black and we all fell to Earth

Everyone will be washed away

Drowning in the hell that we made

I cannot believe that our end is so near.

Suddenly a bunch of chaos space marines bust into the room firing bolters and plasma guns every where. Just to clarify they are bullet proof and laser proof, so star bolts, sonic cannon and other random powers won't work.

Suddenly everyone whipped out future weapons of doom, such as assault cannons, gause flayers etc. and after everyone shouted war cries consisting of random sentences and their own name in one case, the case of Leeroy Jenkins, everyone opened fire and completely and utterly owned the crazy chaos bastards.

Virgil: ooookay, that was strange.

Robin: lucky thing is we have a back up roof!

Beast boy: anyone for truth or dare?

Virgil: sure.

Raven: might as well.

A few moments later….

Beast boy: ah screw it, I can't think of anything to ask!

6 hours later…

Robin: wow, long party. Ok, time for bed.

Virgil: where am I supposed to sleep?

Robin: for now you'll have to sleep on the cou….

Upon looking at the couch robin soon realized that someone had consumed about half a ton of food and subsequently un-consumed it all over the couch.

Raven: there's a camper bed in storage, he could stay in my room.

Virgil: fine by me.

Beastboy started humming something that sounded suspiciously like "Virgil and raven sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g"

Upon hearing this Virgil gave him a look that would make Satan piss himself and go crying to his mother, at that point cyborg's automatic waffle machine spontaneously combusted.

Chapter4

That night…..

A dark shadow scales the side of titans tower like it was no great fete and stands in the middle of the roof level, it soon manifests itself as Virgil, carrying two large swords, soul edge, the soul consuming demon, and the slayer of kings, a sword of pure chaotic power, once belonging to the everchosen of chaos, Archaon, and home to the demon u'zhul, that was bound to its blade long ago.

He then turned soul edge into a one handed axe and set about his training, knowing too well what would happen if he lost concentration for one moment, being controlled by both soul edge and u'zhul would not be pleasant.

Virgil: it's time.

Virgil then used the blades with expert skill, the blades moving so fast they were a blur.

The noise of blades smashing into the roof at intervals of 30 seconds unfortunately woke up Raven.

She grabbed her cloak and walked to the roof.

She unwittingly kicked the hatch to the roof open, breaking Virgil's concentration, this kicked up one hell of a curse, as Virgil was almost ripped in two, he only survived because of a glowing birthmark that appeared on his back, not the mark of scath but an insignia that looked like a weird 7.

To be continued.


	2. the incident and realisation

Ok the last chapter had some screw-ups and that hugs floor part was supposed to be in brackets but they were left out for some reason.

………………………………………………..

After the whole nearly getting torn in two thing Virgil wakes up in the infirmary.

Raven: good, you're awake.

Virgil: why am I here and why do I feel like I've just come out of a blender?

Raven: I accidentally interrupted your secret training on the roof.

Virgil: well don't lose any sleep over it I'm fine.

Raven: what was that mark anyway?

Virgil: the mark of my father, sparda.

Raven: you're father was sparda!

Virgil: yeah, the one who saved the human race from the great invasion, what it doesn't tell you is that he married a human woman and sired children, twin boys, me and my brother.

Raven: we've been friends 7 years and you never once mentioned you had a brother!

Virgil: isn't a guy allowed to have a secret? Also I'd rather not have a brother like that incompetent little dick-weed.

Raven: when I was little I'd have killed to have a brother.

Meanwhile outside the room.

Robin: one thing still bugs me, how come Raven has complete control over her powers when he's around?

Cyborg: beats me, maybe she just feels more comfortable around him?

Back in the infirmary

Virgil suddenly froze, wide eyed, like he'd just seen a ghost.

Virgil: we need to get out of here NOW!

Raven: Why? What is it?

Virgil: I don't know it's like a gut feeling that something's coming.

Suddenly a hooded demon resembling the grim reaper appears and using its scythe slices open ravens arm, Virgil's response to this is to grab the demon by the back of the head and smash its "face" repeatedly into wall , of course the other titans walk in just in time to see this.

Virgil then seizes the demon by the collar.

Virgil: **you're going to give a little message to whoever sent you, if you, him or any of his other cronies touch Raven one more time I'll hunt each and everyone of you down and rip you apart!**

The look on Virgil's face was one of rage in its purest form; his voice was like a thousand speaking in perfect sync. Raven knew that this was the Rage of someone protecting someone they valued above their own life or anyone else's.

Virgil: I'm going to leave the titans Raven. Me being here puts to many lives at risk. I'll come back when I've fixed this problem.

And so Virgil left. Next chapter will be a flash back to raven's childhood.


End file.
